Fractal
Brady Wiggins, known under his alias Fractal, is an American music producer. He made his debut on Monstercat with his and Au5's track "Halcyon" in 2013 and released his debut album, Gaia, via the label in 2015. Timeline 2013 May * May 3, 2013: Fractal released his debut Monstercat single, Halcyon, in collaboration with Au5. The song was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. July * July 8, 2013: Fractal released his second single on Monstercat, and first solo single, Atrium. The song was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. September * September 25, 2013: Fractal released his third Monstercat single, and second solo single, Duality. The song was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. * September 27, 2013: Fractal's first remix on Monstercat, of Old Skool by Televisor, was featured on Televisor's Old Skool (The Remixes) EP. November * November 15, 2013: Fractal released his debut EP on Monstercat, Elements EP. *# Elements *# Cosm ** Elements was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook along with Duality. December * December 2, 2013: Fractal released his second Monstercat EP, and first in collaboration with Au5, Secret Weapon EP. *# Blue (with Au5) *# Dreaming (with Au5) *# Secret Weapon (with Au5) *# Smoke (with Au5) ** Blue was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. 2014 January * January 20, 2014: Fractal released his third EP on Monstercat, Spection EP. *# Spection *# Mountain Hunter ** Spection was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition along with Blue. April * April 16, 2014: Fractal released his fourth single on Monstercat, and third solo single, Itvara. The song was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. July * July 11, 2014: Fractal's second remix on Monstercat, of Follow You (feat. Danyka Nadeau) by Au5, was featured on Au5's Follow You (The Remixes). December * December 25, 2014: Fractal released his fifth Monstercat single, and fourth solo single, Contact. The song was featured on Monstercat 020 - Altitude. 2015 September * September 25, 2015: Fractal released the song Amor (feat. Syrin), as a promo single for his LP Gaia. The song, which was Syrin's only credited Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard. October * October 7, 2015: Fractal released his debut Monstercat LP, Gaia. *# Amor (feat. Syrin) *# Collide (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Omni *# Fire Away (feat. Danyka Nadeau) *# Escape *# Voyage *# Sanctum (feat. Amiya Inspiration) *# Skyline *# Wind Mantras ** Fire Away was featured on Monstercat 024 - Vanguard, along with Amor. Sanctum was Amiya Inspiration's only Monstercat appearance. November * November 11, 2015: Fractal released his fourth Monstercat EP, and second in collaboration with Au5, Ison Pavonine EP. *# Ison (with Au5) *# Pavonine (with Au5) ** Ison was featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. 2016 October * October 14, 2016: Fractal's song Until The End (feat. Q'AILA) in collaboration with Aero Chord was featured on Aero Chord's Love & Hate EP. The song, which was the last appearance on Monstercat of both Fractal and Q'AILA, was also featured on Monstercat 029 - Havoc. Trivia * Fractal's sister Delaney (Syrin) acts as vocalist for many of his tracks. Collaborated with * Au5 (7) * Aero Chord (1) Artists featured * Danyka Nadeau (3) * Syrin (1) * Amiya Inspiration (1) * Q'AILA (1) Artists remixed * Televisor (1) * Au5 (1) Monstercat uploads # Halcyon (with Au5) #* May 3, 2013 # Atrium #* July 8, 2013 # Duality #* September 25, 2013 # Elements #* November 15, 2013 # Blue (with Au5) #* December 4, 2013 # Dreaming (with Au5) #* December 6, 2013 # Spection #* January 20, 2014 # Itvara #* April 16, 2014 # Contact #* December 25, 2014 # Amor (feat. Syrin) #* September 25, 2015 # Fire Away (feat. Danyka Nadeau) #* October 7, 2015 # Ison (with Au5) #* November 11, 2015 # Until The End (with Aero Chord, feat. Q'AILA) #* October 14, 2016 Category:Fractal discography Category:Artists Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drum & Bass Artists Category:Electro Artists